


狂色33

by Sasukee



Category: NS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasukee/pseuds/Sasukee
Kudos: 19





	狂色33

嗯？？佐助一脸懵:“往哪里飞？”

“想往少侠的两座小山丘里飞。”

鸣人再抬头时，眸子里已是一片火热，亮得令佐助心惊。

似是笃定佐助不会拒绝，他的手探入对方毛茸茸的外袍，握住了藏在里边的臀肉。也就那么轻轻的一掐，便令佐助脸上腾地一烧，终于反应过来这所谓的“小山丘”时就被拉了下去。皇帝湿热的舌头不由分说侵入他唇齿，在他嘴里攻城略地。

“唔……！”

被咬住舌尖时佐助吃痛地呜咽一声，津液开始不受控地往嘴外流。鸣人如品美酒般舔尽这些口津，手下已探入他的底裤，开始没有轻重地揉弄起他的臀肉来。

“嗯、哼……”佐助的心脏开始跳得像只大鼓。他不知自己的身体如此熟悉鸣人的触碰，一经撩拨浑身就像着了火，醉酒更令他脑子不大清醒，几乎烧成一团，只觉得与鸣人这样做舒服，恍惚间似乎回到三年前在灵雨村的那一夜，叫他分不清是梦境还是现实。

胸前猝不及防传来一阵微妙的刺痛，激得他连忙推开鸣人，两人唇齿间顿时拉扯出一条晶亮的银线。

“这不就是小樱桃么？”

鸣人的气息明显加粗加重，却还能游刃有余地逗弄他。

佐助涨红脸，急忙想拿出那只在衣内做乱的手，但被鸣人故意捏住乳尖一掐，他一下发出不成调的呻吟，敏感地绷紧身体。鸣人顺势将脑袋埋入他雪袍中，鼻尖暧昧而深情地摩挲过衣料下的小红豆，片刻，竟是隔着衣料吻了上去。

佐助浑身一颤，里边仅剩的衣物也被扯下，男人的双臂像绞刑的铁链将他腰肢禁锢，火热的唇一下含住了他的乳尖。

“啊、哈……！”

吮吸的淫靡声音不断从胸前传来，佐助彻底软了腰，衣衫半褪下发颤的肩头白里透着粉，看得鸣人红了眼。他又吮又咬的，好似这确实是一颗美味无比的樱桃。佐助眼睛渐渐湿润，呼吸也变得急促，鸣人突然吐出的沙哑声音几乎穿透他的皮肉肌骨，烧融他的耳膜：

“这三年为了你，我可是没做过一次男人该做的事啊。”

“……”

“你知道宫里那些老东西绞尽脑汁干了多少惹人啼笑皆非的事么？又是悄悄往我床上送人，又是在我的膳食中添加壮阳的玩意儿，就差没去先帝庙堂大哭大喊告我的状了呢……”

佐助也哑着嗓子道：“又不是我叫他们这样做的，皇上却逮着我撒气。”

鸣人失笑，蹭着他的颈窝深深地呼出口气:“可我想和佐助做点羞答答的事情，佐助若是不喜欢，就用那根香蕉捅死我好了。”

“捅死了皇上，我也没有好果子吃。”

佐助觉得这不公平。他一脸被欺负了的模样与泛着水光的美目却是对鸣人的煽动，一翻身就将他压在了床上。两具火热的身体一如野兽私交紧紧交缠，两人十指相扣，床褥也因一番剧烈动作变得凌乱不堪。

“嗯、唔……”身下猛烈的蹭动叫佐助难耐又难堪，哼哼着又想翻身躲开鸣人的吻。这一下鸣人顺势伏上他的背，坚硬的鸟儿蠢蠢欲动地戳上他的屁股缝，又难以自控地开始吻咬着他雪白的后颈。

因一直留意之前看到的红色纹身，皇帝扯下这人早就松垮的衣衫，却未料想迎来了大片赤红，自肩头到股沟，布满了整个后背。

灯影游移帘下，映着鸣人一瞬紧缩的瞳孔，手下的动作也因震惊而停了下来。这大片朱红在雪肤之上烧得艳绝灼灼，逼眼夺目，困于火中的朱雀更似浴火重生，即刻就要举风抟起、扶摇而上。

这只朱雀甚至与我爱罗那块玉佩上的图腾一模一样。

“这是什么？”他伏在佐助肩头，带了些诱哄的味道低着声问。

“是佐助……”

鸣人好奇，又问:“背上的这个是朱雀么？谁给你纹上去的？”

“……”

很显然，眼下从佐助嘴里问不出任何结果，鸣人有些不满，一口咬在这醉鬼纤细敏感的后颈，又顺势往下吻落，狠狠吻咬在那些美艳的纹身上，将难能看到的雪白肌肤也给弄红。

帘内呻吟此起彼伏，偶尔外面风声“飒——”的一响，重帘轻轻摇动，石笼中的篝火在纸窗上拉扯出鬼魅般的黑影，一眼看去就像有人在门外。

“外面有人……”佐助恍惚看到，莫名慌乱起来。

“放心，那是鬼。它们不会偷看凡人欢爱之事，只是路过而已。”

鸣人又一把将人捞起，可佐助仍然留意着外面的“鬼”，胡乱躲着鸣人的嘴唇，甚至有些生硬地抓着身前扎手的金发往外扯，但终只是抓落鸣人衣衫，露出了对方曲线坚韧的肩头。直到身下肉茎突然与另一根同样火热坚挺的东西牢牢握在一起，激得他浑身又是一颤。

“皇上的鸟……哈嗯、啊……！”

两根肉茎开始被握在一起套弄，陌生又焦灼的快感迅速在佐助脑里膨胀，揪着鸣人头发的姿势也慢慢变成了抱着鸣人的头，甚至忍不住挺起腰肢紧贴对方坚实的腹部，无意间便将被蹂躏得充血的乳尖再度送入对方嘴中。

他的大脑在多种尖锐急促的快感下渐渐变得空茫，眼前什么也看不到，耳里只剩男人嘶哑粗重的闷哼声，直至快感一瞬爆发，一道白浊溅射在两人紧贴的腹部上，空气中随即漫开淫靡的腥味。

两人都喘着粗气，佐助有些迟钝地掀起自己的衣衫，只看到莹白的腹上一片污浊不堪，自己的肉茎已经焉下去，鸣人的却仍是精神。

“皇上的鸟还飞不飞了……”他这一问，茫然无辜的模样看得鸣人欲血喷张，那肉茎又肿胀几分，便握住他的手，哄孩子似的带着他继续抚弄自己粗大的肉茎。

在几近蛊惑的嗓音下佐助毫无反抗就握住了那根紫红的玩意儿，只是恍惚中又感到臀缝中挤进了什么东西，从未被触碰的花穴突然被粗糙陌生的异物抵上，有什么揉着那里的小穴打着圈圈。

“嗯呜……”他一下有些害怕地皱起脸，想要夹紧腿，下意识就抱紧鸣人脖子。殊不知这个带有依赖性的动作几乎叫鸣人落下泪来，心下五味杂陈，悲喜一时竟压过情欲，只在无声之中将他搂得更紧。

“别、疼……”

手指才进了个头就听到怀里人带了祈求的声音，鸣人心一软，没有药膏，他也怕伤到人。他终是将手指撤离那个肖想已久的地方，反身再度将佐助压回床上，将那两条大白腿并拢压在佐助胸前。

“佐助舒服了，可我还难受啊。”

佐助隐约听到这人嘶哑的声音，目光朦胧中只看见那根紫红的东西从自己合拢的大腿间插了进来，火热的肉茎开始凶猛地摩擦着他的大腿内侧，这场景一度令他脑子空白。他闭上眼，虽是羞耻，却是没有抗拒地搂住了鸣人的肩。

这一夜春色袭人，两人终是纠缠到半夜。


End file.
